


Texts Are Taking Over the World

by BeautyCanHurt



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU-Modern Day, Carl enjoys texting way more than he should, Everyone else hates that, Judith gets her first phone, Silly Text/User Names, Text Messages, highschool, no zombies, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyCanHurt/pseuds/BeautyCanHurt
Summary: What if The Walking Dead characters are in a world where there is no zombies (aka walkers) taking over the world, but phones? What if poor Carl has gotten addicted to it? A littletooaddicted. He can't stop. He can't sleep. He can't even have a full one-on-one conversation with someone! Like, in person! How will it effect him? Will he be able to keep his real-life friends? Will his friends be patient with him and try to talk him out of being on his phone all the time? Will even anyone even help him? Or will he slowly lose everyone, even himself…I do not own The Walking Dead or it's characters. Only the plot in this story and the characters I made up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! (Not the whole story is in text form.)

  


**[CarlPoppa](/works/20954957/chapters/49822070)**

2:28am

Hey Carl!

Wow Enid hi. Didn't expect you to text me @ 2:30am

Well…here I am! :)

What are you doing up anyway?

I couldn't sleep very well. You?

I'm always up at this time

Lemme guess…you were texting

How'd you know?

You are always texting, Carl. You need to stop. Sleep is more important

You don't understand! Texting is my life! It's how I stay _sane_, Enid

That's what I say

And I agree, but you need to sleep.

Who are you texting anyway?

Sophia

What? What is _she_ doing up?

I texted her and apparently the sound was turned up on her phone so it woke her up

Seriously, Carl?

How would I know that her phone sound was turned way up??

Maybe you shouldn't have TEXTED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Um…helloooo! Says the person who didn't know if I was up but texted me anyway

Well, I knew you were probably gonna be up so…

*Raises eyebrows* Really?

Yes, really!

Okay, let's just drop the subject. What do you wanna talk about?

I dunno

What do you think?

I dunno either. It's why I asked you

Well then, _pfft_! We gonna go NOWHERE

Well, I'm finally starting to get tired. I'm gonna go to bed

Gn

'Night

Carl froze and he waited a few seconds, wondering if he should go to bed also. _Nah,_ he thought. _It's already three in the morning there is no point in going to bed afterwards for only three more hours._ They all had to wake up at six to get ready for school on time. 

But there was one problem: Who will he text? Sophia just got off also cause she wanted to go back to bed, and Enid already told him goodnight, so that means there was no one else. Well, he could text Ron, but Carl knew he was already super tired from Carl texting him just the other night. 

Carl decided he would just play games until it was time. He wasn't feeling that tired anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter! More coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Carl, please get off your phone," Rick said for the millionth time. Carl looked up from his phone, stared at his dad for a moment, then set down his phone, sighing. "Thank you."

It was silent at the breakfast table until Carl got up to put his dishes away into the sink.

"I have to get to school," Carl told Rick and Michonne.

Carl walked out of the house after grabbing his backpack without saying another word. Then he quickly turned around and grabbed his phone off the table and ran back outside, mentally kicking himself for almost forgetting his phone. 

"It feels like I don't know him anymore," Rick mumbled. Michonne heard and hugged him.

Carl walked into the bus that stopped on front of the house then pulled out his phone after he sat down. 

**[SophiaKat](/works/20955728/chapters/49824191)**

6:29am

Good morning, Sophia! :)

Good morning

Why so dull?

I'm tired cause you woke me up last night! I don't understand why you have to be up that late every damn night it doesn't make sense. So now I'm tired >:(

*Sigh* Whatever. Too late now. And anyway, I see the bus coming, I'll see you in a few seconds.

Carl looked up as he saw Sophia climb into the bus. He waved her over and she sat down next to him. 

"Hey, Sophia," he greeted her. 

"Hey," she responded tiredly. 

"I'm really sorry about last night," Carl said.

Sophia looked back over at Carl and saw that he was on his phone again, probably texting. 

"Doesn't look like it," Sophia replied, crossing her arms and looking away. 

"Hm?" Carl asked and glanced back at her. 

"Oh, nothing." Sophia watched as Carl immediately looked back at his phone and kept on texting. 

She knew it was rude, but she was pissed and was curious about what the hell he was doing. Sophia looked over his shoulder (he didn't even notice) and was surprised at what she saw.

**RonTheGreat**

6:35am

You sure about that?

Yes, Carl, I'm sure. She told me herself!

Well, what should we do?

We should try it

'Kay. Oh hey! I wanted to show you something!

What?

Read this! [https://bit.ly/2DfJyWz](/works/20954957/chapters/51435478) :)

What?! Is this real?!

Idk maybe xD

This CAN NOT be real! xD This is legit funny!

I don't think it is either. I mean, seriously? Scientist Goin Comando? Who even are these people?

Idek :P

"What is it?" Sophia asked. 

"What is what?" 

"The Scientist or whatever." 

"Oh!" Carl laughed. "It's hilarious. Did you see the mini article about the Dancing Dogs?" 

"Um, no…?" She smiled. 

"You should read it. I'll send you a link." 

"Okay." Sophia watched as Carl then looked back down at his phone and she sat back in her seat. She hated times like this. When all she wanted to do was to have a nice conversation with Carl, but instead he was on his phone. 

One thing was for sure: She wanted her friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
